


Camping Trip

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Camping, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Wally and Roy are Friends, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapped, Protective Roy Harper, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: I wrote in 2016/2017 and posted on fanfiction, But since I joined this site this week I thought I'll post some of my stories on here.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Escape to the County

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in 2016/2017 and posted on fanfiction, But since I joined this site this week I thought I'll post some of my stories on here.

It had taken weeks on non-stop asking and a lot of begging and a little bit of blackmail but finally Dick, Wally and Roy were allowed to go camping for the weekend, alone.

They all meet in Gotham, at the Wayne Manor, where Alfred made sure they had plenty to eat, even with Wally - who could eat a hell of a lot in an short space of time. Bruce had a very long talk with Dick about keeping safe. Dick got annoyed and stated at it was only a weekend trip and Bruce should take a chill pill. Bruce wasn't impressed with Dick's remark but Barry found it hysterical. Very hysterical.

It seem like forever but finally they all climbed into Roy's car and they were on they way.

"Go, go, go," said Dick, as they got to the gates of the manor "Before he changes his mind." Wally laughter at Dick's comment, and Roy just shook his head. Dick keep watched just in cased Bruce did change his mind and dragged him back to the manor. But Bruce didn't come. Dick started to relax in the back of Roy's car. 

"Lets put on some music," said Wally cheerfully taking a cd out of his backpack "I made a mix CD last night... it's brilliant...trust me."

"Oh no." said Roy to himself dreading to hear what was on the CD. It was a three hour drive to the camp site and Roy didn't want to lose his sanity in the possess. Wally tasted in music often clashed with Roy's, Wally and Dick used this knowledge to annoy him all the time.

"You know, there's a saying about the driver choses the music..." Began Roy

"But, I went to all this trouble." Said Wally, he put on the CD and the first song way alright 'eye of the tiger' followed by 'holding on for a hero:. Then the theme tune of 'teenage mutant ninja turtles' come on. After that, it was 'barbie girl' more than once, Roy wonder if Wally was getting his own back on him for some unknown reason.

They only been driving hour or so when Dick told them to pull over, Roy saw in the mirror how green Dick looked. For a boy who spend half his life upside down and swinging in the air, Dick didn't do long car journey too well. How he cope travelling during his flying Grayson days Roy had no idea. As soon as Roy pulled over Dick was out of the car and throwing up. After a drink of water and a mint they were on their way again.

"Roy, Roy, Roy. Roy is it lunchtime yet?" Asked Wally impatiently "Roy!"

"It's only Eleven thirty," said Roy quickly looking at the time "And we eat at Bruce's house. Can't you wait a little longer?"

"But I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry," said Roy getting annoyed, he was beginning to regret agreeing to drive. "Look, help yourself to the sweets, we'll stop in half an hour okay?"

Wally didn't need to be told twice he grabbed the bag of sweets and stuff them in his face "Hey Dick, want a sweet?"asked Wally turning around on his chair. Dick shoock his head, he still look a little green "Roy do you want any?" 

"No."

"Cool more for me then."

"You better not go hyper in my car West." warned Roy. He didn't want to deal with that. 

They stopped at an diner to have some lunch. Roy had a grill cheese, Dick who still wasn't that hungry only had a sandwich and Wally had a fry up - because he was really hungry. 

After they eaten they stop at the garage and while Roy filled up his car, Dick got some travel sickness tablets and Wally got an comic. And they were on their way again. Wally put on another one of his CD's again they listen to 'Wannabe' 'mambo no 5', 'Gangnam style',' Jar of hearts' the ghost busters theme and for some reason twinkle twinkle little star.

They arrived at the camp site and park the car. They stumble out of the car, then got all the bags out. "Okay, its a three mile walk and then we can put up our tent." said Roy looking at the map. Every detail of where they were camping was carefully planned before they went. It seemed even a simple camping trip had to be plan like a top secret mission. 

"I could run there." suggest Wally

"No powers," said Dick at once "Remember we just three normal kids with very normal lifes going camping... Just one normal weekend with no crime, no fights, no Batman breathing down my neck...we just any normal person..." 

"Is normal even in your vocabulary?" Joked Wally, he moved out of the way just in time to miss Dick's punch.

"Come on your two, I want to get the tent up before it gets dark." called Roy he started to walk along the path and soon Dick and Wally caught up not wanting to be left behind.

...

"So dose anyone has any idea how to put this together?" Asked Wally looking confused at the poles. He and Roy were trying to work it out as Dick, was phoning Bruce as planned - so that Bruce didn't worry.

"I haven't been camping for years." said Roy. He was just as confused as Wally was .

"Well, I went camping when I was three and never been again." said Wally he trun to the youngest of the group who finish his phone call and was currently hanging upside from a tree "Dick, you must have some idea how to put up a tent."

"I never put up the circus tents... They are really huge." said Dick, flipping back onto the ground gracefully "But, I used to watch them sometimes..." Between the three of them, they put up the tent quite quickly and set out their sleeping bags. They made a campfire and begin to cook the sausages

"We need to tell each other ghost stories." said Wally, as it began to get dark, Dick and Roy immediately agreed so Wally began. Wally story was of a ghost teacher that hunted student who went down a corridor by themself after the final bell rang. Roy, told a story about at underground zombie digging their way up and into people homes and eatting their brains. Dick, told them about owls who were always watching them and once in a while kidnapped children and cause many strange accidents if anyone started to look for them.

It was late when crawled in to their sleeping bags and fell a sleep almost at once.


	2. Day By the River

Roy, Wally and Dick went swimming in the river after they had some breakfast. The river wasn't too far away from the tent, and since there wasn't anyone but them around they could be as loud as they want with being annoying. And Roy, Wally and Dick could be very loud.

"Hey a rope swing" said Wally hopping up and down with excitement "I'll have a go first..." They all had a go on the rope swing. Swinging on it before jumping into the river (Dick showing off some gymnastics moves when it was his turn)

Then they had a big water fight, they challenge each other to see who could hold their breath underwater for the longest. Robin swam to the edge and pulled himself out when Roy and Wally started a game of water wrestling

"Were are you going?" Called Wally as Roy got him into a headlock

"I gonna pee," shouted Dick over his shoulder walking into the trees

"Don't wonder to far," shouted Roy knocking Wally under the water "There you go Kid Slash..."

Roy and Wally carry on fighting after four rounds Wally stopped "Dick's taking his time... I mean really taking his time do you think his alright?" Wally and Roy shared a look for a moment then they climbed out of the river and walked towards the trees

"Hey Dick, were are you," called Roy loudly, there was no response "Richard?" They was still no answer, Dick alway responded to his full name normally with something being thrown at them.

"Do you think his playing a prank on us?" Asked Wally, Dick loved his pranks and it wasn't the first time Dick hid from them just to keep them on their toes. 

"Dick, this is not funny were are you?" Roy yelled his worry grow, normally by now Dick would appear from nowhere, laughing his head off at them but the silent was unsettling. It was almost to quite "Hey we're coming to find you and if your not dying, I'm going to kill you," Roy and Wally stated to wander into the trees, They knew Dick wouldn't go too far in the unknown woodland, he was trained not too, but after a few minutes of looking and no sign of the boy wonder could be seen. Something was wrong...really wrong. They should of find Dick by now. "DICK!" yelled Wally as loud as he could,he listened carefully hoping to get a reply, but there was none, he trun to Roy looking panicked "Do you think he got himself lost?" But he sounded unsure. It was highly unlikely that Dick got himself lost - and Wally and Roy knew that. "I hope so," said Roy "Lets keep looking" They looked some more but their was still no sign of Dick anywhere "Maybe we should get a ranger, if his lost or hurt... He only got his swimming trucks..." Said Wally "Come on, then lets get back to camp and get the map." Said Roy trying to sound confident. Like he was in control of the situation. They went back to the river and put on their shirts and made they way to the tent but once they saw the tent they knew somethin was wrong. Someone had search the tent and their belongs were all over the ground. "Shit," said Roy, first Dick disappear... now this. There was moment behind them and they felt a gun press against their backs "Don't move we have your friend and we're not afraid to hurt him."


	3. Locked in a Basement

Roy and Wally let themself get blindfolded and their hands tied up their backs. Then their were lend though the trees, their could of easy beaten the men, but they couldn't let their hero identity out and more importantly they still had no idea were Dick was. Dick wasn't a easy person to catch and if they did mange it the changes he was hurt were high.

They were pushed into what must of been a cabin, and a sound of a key in a lock, and a blot being moved. Once again they were pushed, and almost fell down some stairs as the door slammed shut behind them. Roy and Wally keep still for an moment listening hard. There was a quiet footsteps and someone brushed past them. After an few tense moments the blindfolds were gone and their hands freed. They were in a small damp empty basement And there in front of then was their missing brother. Wally literally jump at Dick hugging him tightly.

Dick obviously hadn't gone down without a fight, he had a lump on his head. He was forming a impressive black eye. The slip lip wasn't nothing to worry about but the hand prints around his neck was another matter. Wally removed one of his shirts and passed it to Dick, who was still in his swimming trunks. "Are you alright?" Asked Wally

"I'll live," said Dick his voice sounded surprisingly normal as he put on Wally shirt - it was way to big for him and made him look smaller than he actually was, but right now that wasn't important.

"Let me check your head," said Roy his first aid training coming into action, he lend the other boys down the stairs away from the door. Just in case someone was listening to them. Roy gave Dick an quick check over "I think you're got a slight concussion" it wasn't that surprising especially with an knock to the head.

Dick groaned "I'm totally not whelmed at the moment."

"How did they get you?" Asked Wally, it was an good question.

"I was jumped on" said Dick unhappily "They must of been in the trees nearby while we were in the river ... They caught me unawares... I fought them and yelled, then they grab my neck, so i pretended to pass out.. That what bats taught me to do" pretending to lose consciousness explain why Dick sounded more of less normal, and it wasn't the first time Dick had used that trick. A trick that had saved his life before. 

Wally eye widen for an moment "You yelled?" Roy feel suddenly guilty. Dick had yelled for them, he had try to get their attention, he needed they help... But they were bring to loud to noticed. They hadn't heard him. 

"What do they want?" Asked Roy

"Money I guess," said Dick shrugging his shoulders "That's normally the reason..." Of course Dick had been kidnapped as Richard Grayson before. Being a ward of a billionaire wasn't alway as great at people though it was. Roy understood as he himself had once been a victim of kidnapped before because of his connection with Oliver Queen.

"No one knew about this trip", said Wally "How did they find out?"

That was an good point. They were all ordered not to tell people were they were going or who they were with. But that promble had to wait. They needed to escape "what weapons do they have?" Asked Roy "How many are there?"

Dick answer immediately "At lest three handguns probably more a couple of hunter knifes, one pen knife, and i've had seen two pairs of handcuffs and an baseball bat." Dick paused for an moment rubbing his head before carrying on with his report "I've count at lest five middle age men, three of them looked like they work out, the other two look like they never seen an gym...I'm pretty sure one of then is from Gotham I recognized his face from an new report."

There was a short paused "Escape route?" Asked Wally

"The door," said Dick "And there's no way we can get though without them noticing... If only I had my belt with me... Bruce is going to be so mad with me..."

Getting told off by Batman wasn't the biggest worry right now. Batman was scary when he was cross with you but hopefully he would be more mad at the men who kidnapped them "what's the plan of action then?" Asked Wally

Roy closed his eyes "Theres nothing we can do at the moment, not untill that doors opens, and even then they have guns..." No one wanted to see each other get hurt. "They will send a message to Bruce and likely Oliver too, we're been alright once they know what's going on."

Wally looked defeated "So we just have to wait?" Roy nodded, and Wally sat on the floor sulkily - he was wasn't Wally West right now, if he was Kid Flash things would be a lot simpler. "I'm never going camping with you two ever again. "


	4. Chapter 4

It was an uneventful couple of hours, and I spy quickly got boring. Wally who had used up lots of energy swimming had to eat one of his protein bars that he alway carried around in his pockets. But Wally, knew he needed more food soon. Dick was more quite than normal due to a headache, and Roy looked like he wanted to punch someone. 

They had fallen into cold silences while ago, there were sounds of people moving about above them and low mumbling but no one could hear what was being said.

"Dose it normally take this long to get rescued?" Asked Wally breaking the silences, the two other boys looked at him "We've been here ages!"

"Shortest Kidnapping two minutes, longest... four day,s" said Dick yawning

"It shouldn't take them that long," said Roy "It all depends on when Oliver and the others know something is wrong." he was trying to think of a way to free themself without injuring themself. He not only had to think of himself but of Wally and Dick as well. Roy was the oldest out of them and he had to try and keep Wally and Kid safe. 

The door was they only way out, and as Dick had said they didn't have they weapons on them, while the men upstairs did. If they attempted anything they could end up shot. Alway use you head, think things though before acting - one of the most important lesson they had learned. They couldn't be reckless.

The sound of the door unbolting made all three of them jump to their feet and stand closer together. Wally looked at Dick silently asking if he could used his super speed Dick who shook his head and Roy did the same. Wally couldn't used his power unless the kidnapping change into a life and death situation. They were all hoping that the league got to them before it got that far.

A large man walked into the room holding a gun. There was an slight hubble in his step, the door was closed behind him. He grinned at the three teenagers as he made his way down the stairs. "Do you think Wayne and Queen will pay our ransom?" Asked the man "Lets sent them an little video, so they know we're not lying" the man took a phone out of his pocket, they all recognized it as Roy's . "Just tell your rich good for nothing guardians that you are unharmed..." The man pressed play and pointed his gun at them  
Roy spoke first trying to keep his voice as natural as he could "Hey Ollie we're in a little bit of an sticky situation..."

Wally then spoke up "Tell Uncle Barry I said Hi."

"We're alright Bruce, I swear." said Dick, they all knew Bruce wasn't going to believe that for a second once he saw the video. Dick face looked like he run into a wall.

The man stopped the video and pocket the phone "that will do for now" the man left the room and the door shut behind him.

"They will come now...right?" Asked Wally not taking his eye off the door "Once they get that video... they will come.... they know where we are." 

"Those guys have no idea who they are dealing with remember" said Dick at once he had an sly grin on his face "We've got the League on our side... and they just gone and made Batman mad." 

…

Bruce, Barry and Oliver weren't amused about the kidnapping or the ransom. "I told him to keep his belt on him at all times" said Bruce angrily it was one of the first lesson he taught Dick when he first become Robin. Dick knew better than that, he promise before going camping he would keep it on him at all times...

"They're in their swimming trucks" said Barry watching the video again close to see if it gave anything away "They were being kids, and most kids don't have belts when swimming... we need to focus on getting them back."

"Dick's hurt"

"Roy and Wally know first aid," said Oliver keeping his voice steady trying to be logical "They are not panicking, or seem that stressed. They are alright at the moment." It was odd to think three boy being held at gunpoint and not being stressed. But Roy, Dick and Wally were not normal boys.

Bruce knew that Oliver was making sense, the three teenagers were all well trained, Dick looked like he only had minor injuries...and if he was more seriously hurt the boys who of let them know somehow. He needed be level headed.

"So, do we involved the police in this or go straight to the league?" Asked Barry. If it had been Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Robin in trouble the league would be involved without a doubt, the police would have nothing yo do with it. But as they were taken as their serect identity another approach was necessary.

Lucky a protocol was in place. Bruce, Oliver and Barry would deal with the police side of things while the other league members dealt with getting to the boys. 

They might be superheros, and they might be members of the justice League but they couldn't alway protect the people they cared about. "We have to tread carefully" said Bruce "we don't know who we are dealing with yet, or what they are capable of... One wrong move..." Bruce didn't need to finish the sentence,one wrong decision and someone could get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy, Wally and Dick were not alone after recording the message for long. The door was open again, this time three men walked into the room all armed "We're moving out, don't even try to fight us" said an tall man

"I know were I recognized you," said Dick suddenly "You're an Gotham new reporter, Ralph Hector Smith."

"Shut it Grayson,"

"You were fired for blackmailing business," carried on Dick more for Wally and Roy benefit, one thing that was drummed into their head was to know your enemy "You tried to destroy Wayne Enterprises by spreading dangerous lies."

"Gag him," order Smith he train his gun on Roy and Wally as their automatically moved to defend Dick. "Don't even think about it." Dick was gagged and his hand tie behind his back, then Wally and Roy hands were also tied, the three of them were blindfolded and forced up the stairs, roughly and out of the cabin, none of them dared fight back just yet, not untill they had better control of the situation...

It was an lot colder now, the three teenagers were still only wearing swimming trucks and shirts shivered. The ground was cold and uncomfortable to walk on with bare feet, They walked though the trees for an good hour. There were a few stumbles along the way but they weren't given much sympathy, just yanked up back to their feet. In the end they were pushed into a truck. "Tie their feet together" come a voice

"Should we keep them blindfolded?" Asked another voice

"They're not going to go anywhere for a while yet" laughed another voice "Keep the circus boy gaged though..."

Alone in the back of the van they didn't talk untill the engine had started to rumble loudly "Are you two alright?" Asked Roy in an low voice. 

"If I could of..." Started Wally

"shhhh" said Roy, not knowing what the drivers could hear, and reliving superpowers wasn't a good idea - it was likely cause more problems that it would solved "Dick?" The smaller boy nodded "Still got an headache?" Another nod "Well, you get some rest... And Wally" warned Roy as Wally try to undo the ropes around his hands "...don't waste your energy... safe it up for when we need it."

"Well this sucks" moaned Wally, they hit a bump on the road causing them all to fall onto their sides "This really really really sucks"

…

While Oliver was phoning the police, Bruce was letting the league know what was going on.

"We can try to locate them and get the team to rescue them," said Clark, teenage superheros saving teenager made sense, and no one would link them together. The team would learn Robin real name, but that was the lest of Bruce's worries right now. Clark keep talking "But you have to work with the police for now..."

"I know," growled Bruce, he had to been seen doing an active role as Dick legal guardian. He didn't want to deal with social services again, and nether would Barry or Oliver. They had to stay in the police spotlight.

"You shouldn't be worried they all faced an lot worst before," Clark was trying to sound resurging but it wasn't working.

Bruce feel his anger rising "They have been kidnapped when in civilian form. They haven't got their weapons, and haven't escaped the situation on they own... I have every right to be worried," Clark soon left and Bruce brace himself for meeting the police.

The police were little used and wasted time with a lots of pointless question "So they went camping alone?" Asked one of the office, obviously hinting that this was their fault their were kidnapped and in this mess in the first place. 

"Roy is legally an adult," said Oliver at once defending his ward "And the three of them are all responsible for their age. If we didn't trust them, then we won't let them go, its not our fault the world is filled with criminals..."

"When is the last time you hear from them prior the video?" Asked other office

"Dick phone yesterday around four, he said they just arrived at the camp site and were just putting up the tent" said Bruce

"This is not the first time this has happen to Richard is it?" it wasn't an question it was an fact. And one they were going to bring up at some point. Yes this kind of thing happen before - but never when he was with Roy or Wally.

"We've told the boys not to tell anyone about the trip," said Barry "Not many people know that Wally, Roy and Dick are good firends with each other..."

"You told them not to tell people?" Asked an officer

"We have a right to a private life," said Bruce keeping his temper in check. He, Oliver and Barry were being treated with suspicion. He was glade the league was on the case because at this rate they were going no where. "Your may concern should finding them."

"Who knew about this trip?"

"Only close family," said Barry "And none of them would of told..."

"None of the boys added anything on social media, say something at school?"

"Not that we know of" said Oliver, it was unlikely they would but still possible, they were teenagers and the social pressure on top of that as well. Talking about going camping was something what wouldn't give away any secrets about the league.

"They used Roy phone to send the message..."

"Wally and Dick's had GPS, Roy's didn't" said Oliver "He doesn't want me knowing were he is all the time, his eighteen - I don't alway want to know what he dose..."

"They want you to transfer the money by two o clock in the morning" said the office "We will do a check on the transfer details. Don't tell any one what's going on yet, if they know they are being looked for they might harm the boys."

"So now, we just had to wait" said Barry running his hand though his hair.

…

Concussion, bring gagged and travel sickness wasn't an good mix - especially along bumpy roads of the country. Dick just wish they would stop, then he could forces properly. All he knew Bruce was not going to please when he saw him again. 

Wally's non stop talking didn't help matters either. "Do you think they remember to feed us?... Were do you think we're going?... How did they find us... "

"They should of gagged you instead of Dick" snapped Roy, He took a deep breath "Sorry... But can't you just... Stop talking for an moment?"

There was a small pause "Roy..." Said Wally quietly.

"What is it now!"

"I think Dick's going puck."

Roy swore loudly, it was the last thing he wanted to deal with, it wasn't Dick's fault but it was one more thing to deal with. Dick did look very green suddenly -but Dick seem to swallow it back down again then screwed up his eyes. There was little comfort he could give right now. But by now the league would be coming for them, and they wouldn't take that long..


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean they are gone?" Asked Oliver in a hushed voice to Superman. The police was still in the manor and Superman had come through an upstairs window. It was just pasted midnight and everyone was too worried to sleep. They had just over an hour to transfer the money.

"I found the tent and the cabin were the video was filmed but they are not there now, they are not in the campsite any more," said Superman

"So where are they?"

"I will keep searching, I'm just updating you on the situation, but my guess they were taken by vehicle to a new location" so it was superman speck for finding a needle in a haystack. The league couldn't find them unless they had more information. If only Roy phone had GPS on it... But Roy didn't agree to it and if he did he would probably get Dick to remove it anyway...

Oliver made his way back to the living room, he couldn't share the information Superman just gave him, not with the police still there. He just hoped they would get an lead soon, the boys were counting on them for a recuse. If only they were not taken as civilians - then it would make it a lot easier for everyone. 

…

Dick had fallen into an uneasy sleep, it was probably the best thing for him. It was almost to dark to see anything and the journey was long "I'll been thinking," said Wally  
"Dick said that reporter guy tried to take down Wayne Enterprises... Didn't Ollie have the same problem recently as well?"

Roy though about it, he didn't really talked to Oliver that much anymore, but he was updated with what was going on "Yeh, he did," said Roy "It was some reporter..." Roy trailed off for an moment "A different one I'm sure but it happen to other large business owners as well... The elite..."

"Didn't an report get those photo of you and Dick at the last benefit ball?" asked Wally still thinking hard. 

There was an couple of photo that were taken without permission, one of Dick showing him something in an European comic book. Another one of him and Dick trying a strange posh fish thing and another one when Roy was drinking some wine and Dick talking to him. Bruce found out about the photo before it went public, with a report filled with lies. Bruce was mad, Dick had said previously he didn't want reporters taking any more photos of him following prombles at school. In the end Bruce had to take legal action against the reporter. "You think this is about disgruntle reporters who lost their jobs?"

"It makes sense." said Wally "And they can find out just about anything, including serect camping trips..."

Wally made an good point "Reports have lots of links everywhere," said Roy then he had an uncomfortable thought, If they told the police... And if they find out... Roy knew the league procedure. Bruce, Barry and Oliver would act like concerned parents and phone the police while the other league member deal if the promble at hand. If the reporters had a link to the police and find out the they been contacted, it could mean more trouble for them...

"The league will get here first," whisper Wally obviously seeing the same problem.

Roy nodded his head "Ollie right, Reporter are nothing but trouble," Roy looked a Wally with concern "Are you alright?'

"I'll have to eat soon" said Wally "Can't we tell them i'm dietetic or something? I mean ..." Wally voice died down as the truck was slowing down. Roy and Wally share a look, Wally kicked out at Dick "Dick wake up... Hey Dick..." Dick open his eyes and looked around remembering what was going on. "We're stopping."

"Dick we think they are all reports, who have a beef with Bruce and Ollie" said Roy quickly updating Dick on their theory.

The truck stopped and they waited what seemed like forever before the door was open and touch light shone brightly in their eyes.

"Had a comfortable journey?" Asked the one Dick said was called Ralph "Your guardians have got half an hour to transfer the money or we're going to start having some fun... Maybe another message would make them move quicker..."

"At lest give us some food first" said Roy "We haven't eaten since breakfast and Wally need to eat... His got a medical condition..."

"You're get fed after the message," he nodded to the men put side and they were all dragged outside the truck

They were are to go into a kneeing position the back headlight shone in their faces. Dick's gagged was removed Dick looked ready to throw up again."Tell them to send the money, and that you are unharmed. Say anything else and one of you will get shot, understand... Good..." He took Roy's phone out again "Okay... Action..."

They paused for a slip second "Hey, they really want to money," said Wally somewhat lamely

"We're alright" said Roy "Could do with some food and without the bumpy car journey..." Not a long was said but their was more information in that than the badies relised. The mentors would know from that, that Wally needed food, Dick's silence was due to travel sickness.

Ralph smiled as the pocketed the phone "Get them inside" once again they were pulled on to their feet and dragged to the cabin.

"I'm going...to... " mumble Dick he suddenly stopped walking and he double over slightly

"He's get travel sickness." said Wally quickly "Plus with an concussion."

Dick was dragged to a brush just in time to empty his stomach content, as Roy and Wally were dragged inside. Soon followed by Dick who had an almost triumph look in his eye "The brat, almost made me trip over..." one of the men complained. They were feed an sandwich each like a small child as they hands were still tie behind the back. Then once again locked in the basement alone.

"Hey, look what I took" said Dick he trun to show them in his hand hidden by Wally's large shirt was a phone "Can you pressed the bottoms if I guide you.. We need to silence it and make sure it hasn't got a tracker on it... Then we can message Bruce."

"How did you get that?" Asked Roy impressed "When did you get that?"

"When I was chucking up my guts, I knocked into the guy that was with me..."

"You are flipping genies," said Wally "Pass the phone to me, I'll been the hands and you be the eyes..." It took at long time to send Bruce the message. As Dick and Wally worked together Roy listened closely getting ready to warn them if someone was coming, but at last Dick grinned brightly  
"Message sent" said Dick quietly

…

The second message had they worries increased alot. The first one they weren't tie up and looked more or less unharmed, this message however they were all tied up. They said they needed food - Wally need food...Wally wouldn't last too much longer without anything to eat. 

"They are in danger, I'm transferring the money" said Oliver at once "If we don't..."

"We will motioned the account." said one the officers

Oliver transfer the money and they waited for another message. It was three quarter of an hour later when Bruce's phone went off, he looked at the unknown number and open it and looked at the message and felt relieved "They manger to steal an phone..."

"What dose it say?" Asked Barry at once

Bruce read it out loud "Bruce it Dick, stolen phone. Ralph Henry Smith other reporters 5 men, guns, Eaten, locked in cabin... Green truck," it was short, but hold a lot of information. Wally had eaten something so he wasn't going to pass out. They were five men with guns that might explain why they hadn't attempted an escape on their own. They still didn't know were they were, but Dick had given them an name... A name that he remembered...

"Ralph Henry Smith, we arrested him only last month" said the officer "fingers in a lots of pots... Can I see you phone we can do a back ground check of the number..." At lest they were doing a more active roll instead of sitting around. Barry step outside 'for some air' to update the league hopefully this was going to be over soon


	7. Chapter 7

After they hidden the phone as well as they could. they sat huddle together in the cold basement, they were all freezing. 

It was around four in the morning and Roy had fallen asleep leaving Dick and Wally awake. All was quiet up above them apart from the sound of the floorboards creaking as someone was walking around.

"You should sleep too," said Dick, he was still wiggle around tiring to break free of the ropes. Dick was sure they would have to come loose sooner for later. 

"I'll sleep soon," said Wally he paused "I think that Roy doesn't think the league will get here anytime soon."

"They will do," said Dick confidently "Just give them time. if they can find insane criminal masterminds' they can find reporters easily." Dick didn't mention the fact that the criminal masterminds could also stay under the Justice League radar for months. Dick knew the league would find them - Batman would find them. 

"They don't know were we are, we don't know were we are," said Wally the panic was obviously in his voice. This situation was new for him - it made Dick realise how mad his life really was - if getting kidnap wasn't a new thing for him. 

Wally carried on talking. "And we can't risk using the phone, they could walk in at any moment then shot us" Roy, Wally and Dick had an long talk about weather of not they should risked phoning their mentors so the call could be trace - Dick was all for it, but Roy said were caught with it they were as good as dead, Wally agreed with Roy, they were to play it safe, they were still tied up but on the positive side, they hadn't been harmed yet (Apart from injuries Dick got from his fight near the river).

"Hey Wally..."

"Yeah...what is it?"

"Next time I think camping is a good idea, talk me out of it won't you?" said 

"Sure, maybe next time we should just have an movie night, its been an while since we had an stars wars marathon..." 

There was an pause "Wally? Do you still want to be my best friend right?"

Wally rolled his eyes, this wasn't the worst situation they had got in, and it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't like Dick had plan it, or wanted it to happen. Wally wasn't cross with Dick or Roy, he was mad at their kidnappers - they were the realise all this was happening. " Of course we're still best buds, but you own me some of Alfred's cookies, and an new shirt..." Just then the door burst open causing Roy to jump wake up.

"Hello boys..."

...

Oliver, Bruce and Barry were all studying a map, the police officer had gone to make phone calls in another room, and the hero were trying to work out were the boys might be. Superman had yet to return an update, and the only useful thing they could do was study the map "So they parked here, and they were camping... About here" said Barry pointing with his fingers "They would of took this route to the river..." Barry traced the route with his finger. 

"If they were ambush in this side of the river they would head towards Gotham or Bludheaven .... Or even as far as Jump," Said Oliver, the police officer walked back in the room silently "But if it was the other side of the river.. Its more rural ..."

"Roy said the journey was bumpy and the text message said they were in an cabin." said Bruce - it made sense keep to an remote location. It wouldn't drawn attention on to them. 

The police officer watch them with an rises eyebrow "We watch too many crime shows" said Barry quickly "Way too many..."

"Do we have a name to the phone that the boys used yet?" Asked Oliver.

"The phone is under the name of Peter Anderson..." Said the officer

"An reporter from Star city" said Oliver at once "Tried to sue me about an year ago after he jump in fort of my car...said I tried to mow him down. He would of won the case to if I didn't have CCTV by the fort gate..." Oliver shook his head that the memory of what happen. 

"You two upset at lot of reporters don't you, is that why Clark is always annoyed with you?" Asked Barry lightly to Bruce. 

"Now is not the time for jokes" said Bruce coldly

"some reporters can be good at hacking into people accounts to look for something they could used." said Oliver suddenly - he had been trying to work out how they found out about this camping trip. "and if they saw private online messages between the boys..."

"That could be how they knew were they would be" said Bruce with a frown. He would have a good talk with Dick when he got back. 

"I think we need to check there messages" said Barry, he already knew Wally password (as he uses the same one for everything) Barry looked on the site "He's fiends with a lot of girls..." 

"I hate to see Roy's friend list"

"Okay private group chat," mumble Barry looking at the different chats Wally has been having, "Group chat with Dick Grayson and Roy Harper" Barry open it "It's them talking about camping, and how to persuaded us into letting them go..." said Barry strolling though the chat - trying not to read too much of the non camping comments. It wasn't his place to read those things. 

"Do they say anything else?" Asked Bruce at once the boys all knew not to mention superpowers, or they secret identity online as any good hacker could find out information. But they could of been careless...they were teenagers after all, 

"Just normal teenage things..." Said Barry he paused at a comment that caught him eye "Dick likes a girl it seems..."

"I think he's a little young for a girlfriend or anything like that."

"He can't stay an boy forever Bruce. And he's thirteen." said Oliver lightly "You might want to give him girl advice though, I doubt Wally and Roy's advice would be helpful..."

Bruce didn't want this conversation right now, "Dose it say anything about were, they were going camping?"

"No, hold it... It just says ... See ya in Gotham" read Barry, he looked at Bruce and Oliver. "If they read that...that could mean they were probably watching the house... Reports are just like fly's always there and impossible to squash."

If they were watching the house, they would of seen the boys all leave together in Roy's car, which meant "They were followed this whole time..."

...

Ralph was looking at them disappointedly, he stared at them for about an minute which made them all feel uncomfortable "Now we hadn't treated you bad have we?" He finally said " We've feed you, you are more or less unharmed. But you go and steal an phone and message you guardians..."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roy with false innocents. "We've been tied up for hours, we couldn't of done nothing..."

Ralph stilled looked betray, carried on like he hadn't heard Roy speck "and the video messages... you been giving hints to what is going on.." Ralph shook his head at them. 

"We've been saying what you want us to say." said Dick

"Were is the phone? And don't even think about lying - were is it?" They was an long silences "I'm asking you nicely were is it? We can't have you texting them again now can we..." 

"You have someone passing on information to you..." Said Wally at once, that's the only way he could of know about the text, the only way he could of know they have secretly pass on information in the videos.

"Gotham police force is corrupt, has been for years.." Said Dick sharply "Since Commissioner Gordon, its got better, but its still...you got an inside source... A police officer giving you inside gossip..."

"Of course, reporter deal with police on a daily bases," added Roy kicking himself for not thinking about this sooner "If you know the right people..." It's earlier to carry out the crimes, earlier to know if the police was catching up with them...

Ralph laughed darkly "You three are too smart for your own good. My cousin is currently the officer that with your guardians..." That wasn't good at all, and they couldn't warn them either "...But you know too much and this hasn't gone to plan...there's only one way out of this..."

"You're going to kill us" said Roy,

"Sorry boys but that's the way it has too be" said Ralph "The plan hasn't worked and well...who cares about you three truly?" 

Wally, Roy and Dick all shared a look, silently communicating with each other. Now was the time to fight back, fight back with everything that they have got.


	8. Chapter 8

The league wasn't going to come in time. They were standing in the forest after their feet being untied and forced out of the basement. Untiring their feet made escaping an lot easier they just hade to pick the right moment, 

It seem some of the men had got cold feet with the sudden change in tone, and left only three remaining. They each had an gun. They could escape, but timing was critical, they had to attack actually at the same time and then run.

Roy 's hand were untied and made to dig an large hole, with the guns trained on them. He began to dig for a about an minute, then he looked up shared an look with Dick and Wally who was watching him silently, waiting for an sign, he gave them an tiny nodded then all hell broke lose.

Roy swung the spade around hitting one the men on the head and grapping the pen knife that dropped on to the floor. Dick used his quick reflexes to turn around and kick Ralph in the stomach, hard. Roy cut Dicks arm free and then the two of them ran into the woods in different directions. At the same time as that was happening Wally head-butted the last man freed his hands and was gone in an flash.

...

Wally had to go an find a phone as soon as possible. Phone the league tell them to come right now, tell them that the situation had turn deadly, that the police office had leak information to the reporters. He had to get them to come. The lack of food made Wally tried out more quickly and running with no shoes cut up his bare feet, but he had to get help so he carried on running. Roy and Dick were counting on him...

...

A gun shot run out behind Dick as he ran. Living in Gotham were gun crime were common and Dick wasn't fazed by the sound. He wasn't fazed by the yelling. He was worried about his friends and not knowing if they were safe, but Dick knew the league was coming soon - vert soon... They just had to hold on an little longer... Dick didn't stop running, he had to get far enough away from the reporters. With any luck Wally was connecting the league right that moment. But until they got there he had to run, hide and wait. As another gun shot sounds he hope that they would come soon.

...

Roy fell to the ground, he swore loudly as an bullet hit his leg. He picked himself up quickly and found an good hiding space, Roy listened to the men voices coming closer he tighten his grip on the pen knife as the men started to talk loudly "Did you get him?"guy

"Must of missed"

"You fool.."

"we're get them, they couldn't of got that far..."

Roy waited until he was sure they had moved away to look at his wound. It wasn't the worst he had ever got, the bullet passed though and it missed the bone. Roy would be alright as long as it didn't get infected, but right now running wasn't an option for him. Roy ripped part of his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound. He stayed were he was listening hard, praying that Dick and Wally were safe.

...

Wally manger to get a old pay phone on the side of the road, using the tricks that Dick taught him he mange too use it for free. He press the phone to his ear "Hello" come an voice, Wally didn't know when the last time he head his uncle sound so worried.

"Uncle Barry..."

"Wally? Are you alright kid? Roy? Dick? Were are you? Have you eaten..."

"Uncle Barry the police office that with you is helping the men that kidnapped us... He's the cousin or something... They just tried to kill us. I don't know were Roy and Dick are at the moment..." Wally was talking really fast it was almost too hard to understand. He had to get the information too his uncle and he knew no matter how fast he talked his uncle always understood him.

There was an sound of commotion in the background "Bruce just punch the officer unconscious" said Barry, of course he was an loud speaker everyone heard him and it seem Batman understood speed talking...Barry carried on talking to him "We're linking your call with the league, they are tracking your call as we speck and the team is on it way..." Wally let out a breath help was finally coming. "Wally what are yours, Roy and Dick conditions?"

"We all need food and an hot bath, clean clothes and an long sleep... My feet are cut up pretty bad, Dick got a slight concussion...we slit up to confused them..."

"Wally they located your position, stay were you are. And let the team get too Dick and Roy, you done your job Kid..." Said Barry. Wally knew that it was an order to rest, to stand down. He didn't want to, he wanted to get to his friends himself. But he wasn't going to be much used until he had eaten, and sorted his feet out.

Wally didn't think he ever been happier seeing the bioship coming towards him...

...

Dick blamed his concussion on his unsteadiness while running, he had tripped and fell head first down an steep hill and into a muddy bog. he was now cold, he was now filthy and smelly and He most definitely owned Wally an new shirt now.

He heard loud talking, he recognized the voices of the reporters at once. Dick couldn't climb out off the bog without making an noise that could alert the men to his present. He quickly cover the rest of him in the mud and keep very very still.

"Those horrid kids bet they are all black belts in karate or something..."

"let just find them... if they get away..."

"There's miles of wood between here and the phone, they freeze to death before they could get anywhere."

Dick shivered, he would freeze if he had to spend the night outside... But the sun was still rising, Wally was getting help... There was hours until nightfall...He wouldn't freeze... or at lest Dick hoped he didn't. Dick climbed out of the bog - he had to keep walking. 

...

Roy slowly got up from his hiding place and started to walk as quietly as be could. It was too silent, just like when this whole mess started. Roy limped though the woods, he never wanted to see another tree again after this was finished. He never wanted to go camping again after this.

He heard footstep and hid behind a tree to his relief he saw it was just Aqualad... Roy had his problems with the justice league and with the team but he didn't have an problem with Aqualad. If Aqualad was here that meant Wally got to an phone. It meant that help had come at last. He step out "Aqualad." he said 

"Red Arrow you are hurt" said Aqualad at once. Of course that would be the first thing noticed.

"I'm fine" said Roy quickly "What's happen?"

"We've arrested three men, and Kid Flash on the bioship you should go there too, you need your leg treated too"

"Where's Robin? Have you find not found him yet?" Of course not, Dick was the world class hide and seek campion - he was always the last one found. 

"We are searching, the others will find him. You need to be seen too"  
Roy knew he was in no shape to search of Dick himself, he had to trust the team too find him. If Batman trusted them to find the boy wonder then he guess he could too. He let Aqualad help him back too the bioship.

"Superman inform us you, kid flash and Robin were taken in civilian form ." Said Aqualad as they walked "The league has been trying to find you three for hours..."

...

Dick was freezing, he walked slowly hugging himself. He bet he look a right state. The ward of the playboy billionaire covered in mud... How the press would love a picture of him right now. Dick growled to himself he hated reporters right now.

He heard movement from behind him he got ready to attack "Relax Robin" said a voice Artemis come into view with her arm rises "Wow Rob, you're an mess"

Dick realised Artemis hadn't recognise him as Richard Grayson because of all the mud. How she recognized him as Robin he didn't know, he doubted he recognized himself in the mirror "W..when did you guy get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago" said Artemis "Arrested the men, Wally on the bioship and Aqualad got Red Arrow...we've been looking for you... You look cold..."

"W..what gave you...t..that..idea?"

Artemis shook her head "We were told you had an concussion"

"I might of hit my head.. Or someone hit it for me" mumble Dick

"You're concussion" said Artemis not unkindly. She grabbed Dicks arm "I'm taking you back to the bioship now everyone been worried..."

"Can't I just go home and watch Lord of the rings?"

...

Roy leg was banged up temporary by Miss Martian as were his feet, wally feet were more badly cut due to super speed were also banged up. "Aramis has got Robin" said Superboy "They are heading here now..." Roy and Wally were relived, Dick was the first one missing and the last one found. No doubt in an few weeks time a joke would be made because if it. But right now they were too tried to joke about anything.

"What the heck happen to you?" Asked Wally looking at the state of his best friend who just enter the bioship. Wally never seen Dick this dirty before.

"s..shut it."

"He's freezing," said Artemis grapping a large blanket and throwing it around Dick's shoulders. Dick wrapped it tightly around himself. Miss Martian look unsure how to deal with him, he needed some first aid but he was so filthy she didn't know were to begin. "yet him get to the cave and have shower first." said Artemis also seeing the problem

"you got shot!" Asked Dick noticing Roy's leg

"It's not serious, and went right thought," said Roy resurging the younger boy who was trying to warm himself up "They had an lousy aim"

"Lets head back to the cave" said Miss Martian "You three need proper medical care... And an good wash..."

Wally cheered "I'm so happy to hear you say that"

"Batman, Flash and Green Arrow will be waiting there for us" added Aqualad. Wally, Roy and Dick were all relieved that it was finally over, they were heading home..


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days went by very fast. As the kidnapping and the attempted murder happen while they were civilians they had to be interviewed by the police.

Bruce, Oliver and Barry did their best to keep the kidnapping an secret, mainly so reporters didn't followed them wanting interviews. It would of be easier deal with if it wasn't for the fact two of the men involved were still on the lose and leaked the story. Then it become headline news.

The team all now knew Dick's real name. It was impossible to denied it. Artemis wasn't pleased at first and yelled at Dick for a good hour for trolling her for months. But on the bright side at school now she stood up too his relentless bullies. And being friends with Artemis had made school a lot more interesting. 

Wally got asked tons of questions at his school about his adventure. Wally missed out some parts of the story, but added extra bits enjoying the attention. 

Roy avoid most people, and not many question were asked about what had happen that weekend. He was grateful because he didn't want to speck about it, and anyway he had to recover from his gun shot wound.

Bruce, wasn't letting Dick out of his sight any time soon. He was angry at Dick for not having his belt on him. But Alfred, Barry and Oliver convince him not to punish Dick for it - he couldn't have his belt while he was swimming, he was thirteen year old and being an normal teenage. Normal teenagers didn't carry belts filled with state of the arts weaponry. However - Dick had to train harder than ever in the Batcave. 

Barry just made sure Wally had enough to eat - and wasn't running around too much. His feet had healed fast but an speeder best weapon was their feet so their feet had to be looked after.

Oliver and Roy had an brief talk, they still had their on going problems they needed to sort out, but they were on better teams than before.

...

Three week later after an court case were the three Reports who tried to kill them were sentenced . They had all had to go to jail for a number of years. The other reporters they caught had less time so it was an small victory. But at lest the court cases happen quickly - knowing a billionaire did have some advantages. 

Wally and Dick slept over at Roy's flat after the court was finished. It could lots of convincing - especially Bruce. but they were allowed - after all Dick and Wally often went to stay at Roy's flat. And they wouldn't be weaponless there either. 

Dick and Wally had an long debate weather or not to watch Star Wars or Lord of the rights. In the end Roy put on Harry Potter and they all sat on the couch eating popcorn and chocolate. 

"You know what," said Wally suddenly half way though the film "I think we three need to go to Disneyworld,"

Dick agreed almost at once "We had too, I've never been to Disneyworld before..." 

"We definitely have to go then... What do you think Roy?" asked Wally almost jumping in excitement of his idea. 

Roy looked at the other two boys in disbelieve. He couldn't help but think why one earth was he friends with them "After everything that's happen you want to go to Disneyworld?"

"Yep" said Dick and Wally at the same time.

If Roy didn't know them better he would of though that they weren't affected by the camping trip. He knew they were, but in true superhero style they weren't showing it. whether it was for their own well-being or Bruce and Barry's, Roy wasn't sure. But all three of them learn a long time ago to move on to the next battle. "There no way they would allow us to go," said Roy. 

Wally and Dick had identical grins on their faces. They knew how to get their mentors to say yes "Maybe we should wait a month or two," said Wally

"Make that four or five for Bruce." added Dick

Roy shook his head, He knew he would go with Dick and Wally on pretty much any trip (once their convinced their guardians) "I'm going to regret this aren't I." said Roy more to himself. Disneyworld with Dick and Wally would be an interesting day to say the lest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
